Eddy
Eddy is the self-appointed leader of the Eds. An ill-tempered, greedy con artist, he goes to great lengths to scam the other kids out of their money, even at the expense of his friends' credibility. His efforts are all in the pursuit of jawbreakers, which he loves as much as he does money. He is very sensitive about his lack of height, suggesting that he may have a Napoleon complex. Eddy detests school, and more than once has tried to escape. His report card not only has straight F's but a teacher's comment page filling up the whole back. One comment claims that he is a megalomaniac. Eddy loves his retro styled room, complete with a lava lamp, a large round king-sized bed, a disco ball, and a turntable. Eddy is mostly seen commanding the two Eds into building the scams while he does non-physical work. He probably enjoys cooking, often offering to make his friends lunch, especially omelettes. He is incredibly selfish, caring for only the well-being of himself and acquiring jawbreakers, even choosing jawbreakers over his friends. Though treating his friends this badly, it has been expressed that Eddy really does care for his friends and feelings deep down. One example was in "A Fistful of Ed", when the Kankers were bothering Edd, Eddy intervened by forcing them to leave Double D alone by yelling extremely loud. He is also highly impatient and is unwilling to wait for even the smallest amount of time, even the one minute it takes to microwave a burrito in "Oath to an Ed". He also has a huge crush on Nazz and talks in some episodes about his brother. Personality Does Eddy have his good points? Of course! To his credit he's incredibly creative – you've got to watch what you say around Eddy for his fertile & busy brain is forever scheming and you never know what offhand comment could spark his next big plot – one careless word is all it takes to send Eddy off on a mission to tap the cash potential of building ever bigger and more hair-raising rides for Plank, helping Jonny express his inner pest, or turning Jimmy into a celebrated and revered sumo-sized celebrity! Mind you, you would think by now that Eddy would have learned that even his most original scams nearly always end in disaster & financial ruin but Eddy's made of tough stuff and he never gives up trying. And where would his schemes be without his uncanny powers of persuasion? Who else but Eddy could convince Ed to endure a car wash-like contraption that comes complete with a liberal dosage of – gasp! – soap! Who else could talk our favourite rule-abiding clean freak into mucking about in the junkyard, risking the Parental Ring to spring their grounded pal, or even rowing through a smelly, dirty SEWER? And lest you think Eddy's just playing the friendship card on his pals keep in mind that he's equally skilled in flim-flamming the other kids – they all KNOW he's a ne'er-do-well ripoff artist at heart but all it takes is a few choice words from that slickest of Ed-boys to have everyone CONVINCED they want to see that no-budget circus, sign on as a proud Edco employee, or buy whatever new doodad (or Thingamajig!) Eddy's got for sale today. So just how does he do it? Does he rely on hypno-wheels to mesmerise the entire cul-de-sac into doing his bidding? Does he blackmail Double D with his highly classified knowledge of what's under his hat? Does he generate rumours of his mysterious and legendary brother's return to scare some respect out of the others? Well of course he does but even when he's not using some underhanded trick Eddy can usually find just the right words to say or the right buttons to push to ensure he gets his own way. Maybe he learned his snappy sales talk from his dad, maybe he really WAS taking notes when his big brother showed him the ropes – or maybe it's just that ol' Eddy charm! He certainly THINKS he's got it at any rate. And who are we to argue? With his cheap 'Man Stink' cologne, gobs of Goo Dip and of course the occasional homemade armpit toupee or snazzy leisure suit and stylin' shades, you've just gotta admit, Eddy is a fashion statement unto himself! And how can you talk style without mentioning Eddy's room? From the mirror-ball to the lava lamp to the Tom Jones poster, Eddy's room is the very definition of happenin'...according to Eddy, at least! But beneath all that snappy chatter and swanky style, Eddy also has a surprisingly vulnerable side and even though he takes great pains to hide it you can't help but notice he's not always the cool and collected Sultan of Suave he'd like us to believe – just ask Nazz, first and foremost among people likely to give Eddy a major case of tongue-tied, sweaty-palmed shivers! But maybe we're not being fair here - after all, Nazz makes half the cul-de-sac stammer and shake when she walks by. But you can't deny that Eddy and ONLY Eddy was too nervous to pull off the reverse-psychology gambit of the century in "A Twist of Ed." Ed and even the easily-frazzled Double D have a ball during their short-lived reign as pitchers rather than pitchees of woo, but poor ol' Eddy just can't get into the spirit of things and before you can say 'Babe magnet to babes' his jangled nerves have given the game away and it's back to square one with those pesky Kankers. Girls aren't the only thing that can throw our otherwise fearless leader off his game, though, and even though Double D may be the "sensitive" one Eddy's not as far behind as you might expect: just think of how uneasy he got over the Kankers' discovery of his leopard-skin undies or Ed and Edd learning his brother calls him Pipsqueak – and just how vain would you have to be to endure Rolf's squid-and-fish-entrails ancestral recipe just to get rid of one little zit? And let's not forget the extremes he was willing to go to in order to keep the others from learning his middle name – kids can be so cruel, can't they, Skipper? He's also a tad touchy about being the shortest of the Eds - and tries to make up for that by being the loudest even though his friends quite obviously don't care how short or tall he is - they know that size really doesn't make a difference in friendship. And what about that friendship? Could someone as self-centred and egotistical as Eddy every REALLY get into the spirit of friendship? Well, say what you will about him but at the end of the day it's obvious that Eddy truly does appreciate his pals – you don't think he'd read a bedtime story or dress up like a chicken for just ANYBODY, do you? And sure, he may be as greedy come but somehow he always makes sure Ed and Double D get their share of the take on the rare occasion when they actually do manage to score some jawbreakers. So perhaps it's easier to catch him dragging Ed around by his eyebrow or using Double D's myriad fears, neuroses, and hang-ups to play him like a kazoo, but look more closely and you'll see just how worried he gets for Ed during Edd's reverse-psychology trial run in "A Twist of Ed" or how he does his best to wake the comatose Double D rather than abandon him in the path of a rampaging Ed in "Little Ed Blue" – and okay, so maybe he did choose the free jawbreakers over rescuing Edd from that preponderance of poultry in "Don't Rain on My Ed" but come on folks, this is EDDY we're talking about here – the fact that Double D got a second glance at all should count for something! When it comes right down to it it's obvious that Eddy really needs Ed & Double D, they're his constant back-up, his fall guys, and the butt of many of his jokes but they're also his best friends, sharing in the fruits of his victories and the wounded pride and public ridicule of his defeats & together they form a constant reassurance that he is Eddy, group leader & king of the Pranksters (both positions self-appointed naturally). Another unexpected talent Eddy's shown from time to time is his ability to be a remarkably effective teacher – while you'd think his impatience and brashness might put a damper on any lessons he wanted to impart, he's always willing to serve as a good example of...um...not being good. And he doesn't hesitate to push his pupils into trying things out for themselves – for as Eddy knows, "The only way to get it right is to get it wrong" (just think how many things HE'S due to be getting right by now!). The most obvious example of this comes of course from the total (and perhaps TOO expertly-done) con-artist makeover he does on Jimmy in "Ed in a Half Shell," but he also does a fine job of teaching Ed to be cool in "Over Your Ed" and of coaching Jimmy yet again, this time in the ways of the sumo wrestler, in "One Size Fits Ed". On a more subtle note he also really DOES seem to be rubbing off on Double D (whether Edd likes it or not!), and not even Ed is above playing a trick or two on someone when his loudmouthed little pal is there to show him just what to do – and of course Eddy is more than happy to oblige! For all his good points, Eddy also comes across as being more than just a little bit spoiled, which maybe explains his "Me! Me! Me!" attitude - take a look at that huge bedroom with the circular bed, the hi-fi & the Olympic-sized wardrobe. Look at the way Eddy preens himself, drenching his hair with viscous Goo Dip and parading in those microscopic swim trunks! His sensitive side and urge to belong to the crowd are in a constant state of conflict with Eddy believeing that he's the man, which must be why no matter how hard the other kids in the cul-de-sac keep pushing him away, he always just bounces back again, believing that sooner or later everyone else has got to think the same way - yes … even Kevin! Every one of the Eds has his little eyebrow-raising quirks n' mysteries surrounding his everyday life. Of course, Double D provokes many an outcry concerning what exactly is under his hat. But in Eddy's case it's the enigmatic older brother who seems to pique most interest. There have been tantalizing clues about him throughout the show: in Season 1's "Fool on the Ed" we learn that Eddy's brother showed him how to make the special-recipe stink bomb, "before he went away" and in Season 2 there's a glimpse of a picture on Eddy's wall - 2 boyish silhouettes, one bigger than the other. Perhaps most important of all was in "Ed in a Halfshell," where Eddy sets himself the task of making Jimmy his protégé, where we learn that Eddy was himself molded in just this way by his older brother - at least we know who to blame for that attitude! Season 3 provides an abundance of brotherly details, starting of course with "O-Ed Eleven" where we get to see hallowed ground - Eddy's brother's room! The decor is just as unique as in Eddy's room (and even more bizarre!), and Eddy's admiring boasts teach us that his brother was one multifaceted individual indeed – from bouzouki playing to bricklaying, from chewing ice cubes to ticking off Eddy, his big brother has more talents than Ed has flies or Edd has neuroses! In "An Ed is Born" Eddy gets a care package that shows just what Big Bro thinks of his baby (and we DO mean baby!) brother, and perhaps Eddy's "No more beating up little Eddy!" comment at the end gives us a pretty good idea of just where he got that knack for shoving around his pals. And how could we talk about Eddy's brother without mentioning the stir caused by rumors of his return in "Ed...Pass It On"? Not since the Kankers went on their latest hissy fit has the whole neighborhood been in such an uproar – Rolf digs a moat and knits a very special offertory vest to protect his chickens from the elder sibling of the three-haired Ed-boy, Nazz of course is terribly excited at the prospect of having someone as rad as Eddy's brother to hang with, and even tough-guy Kevin disintegrates into a grovelling coward as he ponders the implications of Big Brother's return. Fear? Nah, it's all about that R-E-S-P-E-E-K! So where did Eddy's big brother go? Well, considering the impact his exploits and legacy have had in the collective memory of the cul-de-sac it's anybody's guess but presumably if he was of the same ilk as Eddy it wasn't anywhere where they promote you for bad behavior. So Eddy's brother sits smack-dab in the center of the biggest of Eddy's mysteries, but he by no means constitutes the only one! Spend just a few minutes thinking about it and I bet you could come up with a plethora of imponderables about Eddy yourself – not the least of which might include: *'Why does Eddy obsess over quarters if jawbreakers cost only a nickel?' Eddy doesn't seem the type to be concerned with saving up for a rainy day but it probably doesn't hurt to have a few backup jawbreakers in reserve, just in case – especially with an appetite like Ed's around, don't you think? *'Why do he and Kevin hate each other so intensely?' Could it be because deep down they're just too much alike? Showing off, being in charge, making sure everyone knows how just cool they are – there are a lot of traits Eddy and Kevin have in common and it just might be more than either of them can bear – it's probably not a good idea to suggest that to them, though... *'What is with all those high-heeled shoes in his closet?' What's the matter, Eddy, still trying to be tall? You'd think he'd have learned his lesson after those remote-control "walking braces" Double D made for him... *'How did he get that "Ray of Riches" superpower in Robbin' Ed?' Neither Ed nor even Double D seems surprised when Eddy suddenly blasts those dollar signs out of his head – did they know he could do that all along? Maybe THAT'S the secret to his influence over them – mighty suspicious if you ask me! *'WHY does he dislike birds so much?' Sure they've stolen his quarters in the past but they're far from the only things to get between Eddy and his beloved cash so just what is it about birds that, well, ruffles his feathers so very much? Well, his brother apparently didn't care much for Rolf's chickens, he once said that birds are useless – could Eddy's avian aversion be something ELSE he picked up from his favorite role model? Maybe we'll never know the true answer to any of these but one thing is certain: with people like the Eds around, Peach Creek will never run out of mysteries! But for now, let's leave those questions in the dark and uncharted territory where they belong while we make our way back into more familiar territory – and with Eddy of course there could be no terra more firma than – wait for it.... Eddy and Money As anybody who watches Ed, Edd n' Eddy will know, the thing that makes Eddy's eyes light up like a Christmas tree more than anything else (even Jawbreakers) is CASH! After all, money makes the world go round and what could be rounder than a nice shiny quarter, a glittering nickel or a slurpable spherical Jawbreaker? But sometimes cash is hard to lay your hands on – after all, it doesn't just grow on trees no matter what Rolf and the Guardian Pigeon would have you believe – and when you really do feel the urge for a juicy Jawbreaker the only solution is to cook up a sneaky scam! Eddy's lust for lucre has spurred him and his pals into more farfetched plots than could possibly be good for anybody, but hold it just one second, for believe it or not, even Eddy can't be driven by cash ALL the time! Hard though it may be to imagine, there actually ARE a few things that can whip Eddy into a frenzy of scheming just as effectively as the promise of a shiny new quarter – power and status, for one. After all, Eddy's a top-notch leader in his own mind and he'll do whatever it takes to make sure everyone ELSE thinks so, too. So perhaps the position of King of the Cul-de-Sac doesn't come with a royal stipend but that doesn't stop Eddy from pulling out all the stops in his campaign, and Edco may be a non-profit organization but even so Eddy seems right at home directing his corporate lackeys from the top. And heaven forbid someone ELSE try to take over – just watch him mope and grouse when Ed has a plan for his own far-out scam or Double D drags him off to Rolf's to enlist the aid of the Urban Rangers in rescuing a Kanker-napped Ed – Eddy may not be too fond of sharing power but hey, can you blame him? A natural-born leader like Eddy just can't HELP but be in charge! And even when he's not throwing his weight around Eddy still HAS to be the center of attention and will stop at nothing to get there! Accident-prone Jimmy doesn't stand a chance when 'Pathetic Eddy' comes to town, determined to win away the kids' attention through his own series of increasingly catastrophic injuries – sympathetic or otherwise, you can't deny it takes a special kind of person to let a house be dropped on them in the name of attention-seeking! And when he's not milking those dreaded Swedish Meatball attacks he's just as likely to be hamming it up in front of the camera for his brother, breaking world records (and bones) to prove what an adventuresome guy he is, modeling those napkin-sized swim trunks, or cooking up a plot to scam his way into the most exclusive Rich Club in Peach Creek! If it's loud, if it's flashy, if it grabs the attention of the whole cul-de-sac and then some, then you just know there's an Eddy involved SOMEWHERE... So whether it's for the cash, the power, the attention, or (more likely) all of the above, Eddy's never short on scam ideas to help him get just what he wants. Those scams usually revolve around providing some sort of service and his range is diverse to say the least: past efforts have included running an Ed-powered bus to the candy store, ferrying passengers down the creek on a rubber tire, entertaining the audience with Ed the Great's witticisms, teaching martial arts at Master Eddy's School of Kung-Fu, grooming the neighbours' mangy pets, organizing a thinly-veiled telethon for Ed's eyebrow fund, building a city and filling it with seedy attractions, hiring out equipment to be a gerbil for the day, training Jimmy to do his dirty work for him, creating wax dummies so lifelike Madame Tussaud herself would be envious, and hiring out his unsuspecting pals as clowns, piñatas, or even wedgie victims! And no matter what the scam du jour may happen to be one thing is certain: Eddy really NEEDS those scams. In S1 a chicken pox-ridden day with no kids to rip off proves far too much for Eddy's psyche, and before you know it, he's gone completely off the deep end and must resort to scamming the poor squirrels at the park (obviously they haven't learned yet to steer clear of him!). But an even worse fate befalls him in S4 when he suddenly finds himself completely out of scam ideas – horror of horrors! He's even willing to endure an afternoon of being bossed around by ex-protégé Jimmy if it'll help him get back into the saddle again. Too bad he falls off before the big payload hits but hang tight, Eddy, Ed's all too happy to knock some sense into you and we just KNOW you'll be cooking up cockamamie catastrophes – er, make that 'scoring big bucks' – again in no time! Most of Eddy's plans come beautifully disguised beneath a glossy layer of snappy sales talk which ensures that the paying kids - who unlike the Eds seem to have a never-ending supply of disposable income - never really seem to realize they're being taken for a ride and fall for his tricks again and again. Even hardened cynics like Kevin can't resist his charm. And after all, in Kevin's eyes, should it all go bad, he can always deal with Eddy - or rather deal Eddy - something like a knuckle sandwich - later! On the other hand, some of Eddy's plots are so thinly-disguised they're transparent wafers from the word go - the hypnotizing wheel, the paint n' glue tennis-ball ice cream cones, Raccoon Round-Up (and all its countless iterations) and the enterprising swamp ride in the sewer only gain him suspicion, ridicule, and sometimes a bruised ego. Unfortunately, as every Eddy-fan (as well as Ed n' Edd ones) knows, the majority of Eddy's "get rich quick" schemes go horribly and even painfully wrong and even his cleverest plots and most meticulously-drawn up plans are prone to ugly termination up disaster junction. Sometimes it's the fault of an overenthusiastic and under-cautious Ed, sometimes the Kankers crash the Ed-boys' party, and sometimes even Double D is to blame with a minor but show-stopping miscalculation - but no matter whodunnit it's always a safe bet that somehow, SOMETHING will go wrong before Eddy gets those longed-for quarters. Will he ever wake up and smell the roses, realizing this sneaky frame of mind can only ever land him in trouble? Will Eddy ever give up the scamming? Of course not! Eddy is irrepressible, incorrigible and all things in between and whatever else he does or doesn't do, quitting his scamming won't be on the agenda - its just too close to his personal nature to contemplate. The guy can't help himself, he just KNOWS he's only a couple small tweaks away from riches untold and he's not about to let a few (or even a few hundred!) failures stop him. Who else do you know that keeps a special scam diary so that he can keep track of who to try rip off on a daily basis? So there we have him! Eddy, he of the scheming mind, moody expressions, gripes and groans and man-sized ego with surely the strangest style of running - arms extended, tongue flapping overhead like a rogue lasso and hooting like a siren - ever seen. Try & imitate that! Ed & Double D just wouldn't be the same without Eddy 'cause love him or loathe him, you can't ignore him. They need him because he's the man with the plan and he needs them because everyone needs buddies to keep their feet kept firmly on the ground. And what about Eddy n' you? Oh c'mon, you have to admit there's a little bit of him inside you too. Can't you feel it, biding its time, plotting, scheming, watching the neighbors, watching your schoolmates, watching your friends - just waiting to cook up the best scam yet! Report Card His report card is shown in Mission: Ed Possible *Art: F *Science: F *English: F *History: F *Remedial Math: F *Wood Shop: F *Cooking: F Older Eddy The Old Man Eddy, seen in "Take This Ed and Shove It", hasn't changed his ways from when he was young. He still is short tempered and dislikes that he is old and does not like playing Cribbage with Ed and Edd (though he still does). He hates walking with a cane and while he will discard it, it finds its way back to him each time. His room is still the same retro-styled room he had back in his youth. He is married to Old Lee but didn't realize he was. Young Eddy In the episode "Every Which Way But Ed", Eddy is seen as a toddler. He has shorter hairs, and is seen wearing only his normal shirt from the rest of the series. He has a cap, and befriended Ed at a young age. Eddy made scams at a young age, and his first scam was probably 'Bottomwess Ed'. Family ]] *Unnamed Parents *An older brother *A Grandpa *A Grandma Alias *Dork *Dorky *King of Pranks *Pip Squeak *Three Haired Edboy Alter Egos Eddy's Alter Egos are very uncalled for throughout the Cul-de-Sac: *Professor Scam *Carl *Hugo *Suzette *Bobby Blabby *Eddy-Dini *Eddy the Christmas Angel *Loud-Mouth (spy code name) *Panda Eddy Trivia *When he is Professor Scam he can surprisingly launch neon dollar signs out of his skull. *His middle name was revealed in "Your Ed Here" as "Skipper". *His age was revealed in "Your Ed Here" by his wallet as 12. *Also, according to his wallet, he lives at 220 Rathink Avenue. *Although no last name have ever been said, it is possible that Eddy's last name is McGee or McRich due to in-show dialog, indicating he is of Irish or Scottish decent. *Eddy has been hurt the most than out of any other character on the show. *He is technically the only Ed who has gotten an Urban Ranger badge (the cry baby boo-hoo badge). *Pancakes give Eddy gas. Quotes *'Ed': "Um...the chicken's gone bad." Eddy: "Like my luck." "Who, What, Where, Ed" ---- *'Eddy': "You know the drill cough up some dough then swing!" "An Ed is Born" ---- *'Edd': "Who's car is this Eddy?" Eddy: "Beats me! Where's Ed" "Sir Ed-a-Lot" ---- *'Eddy': "If you want to get noticed, you got to mingle." "Pop Goes the Ed" ---- *'Eddy': gloomly "Double D!" to eddy with his hand up behind a three candles "Let me poke your brain!" "Honor Thy Ed" Gallery Image:Jet_Pack.jpg|Kamikaze Edboy Image:Zombie_Elvis.jpg|Halloween surprise! Image:Eddychesthair.jpg|Yeah right. Image:Eddy_Clubber.jpg|"I'm the Peach Creek Clubber!" Image:Edfriend.jpg|"Eddy is a No Neck Chump!" Image:Eddy's_mom.jpg|The Key to Eddy's Older Brother's Room. Image:Who,_What,_Where,_Ed.JPG|Is That Eddy? Image:Old_Eddy.jpg|Ye Ol' Penny Pinchin' Grandpa Eddy Image:Eddy's_Dad.jpg|Eddy's Dad's ripped! Image:EddyRelative.jpg|Eddy? Image:Its_way_ed_007_0001.jpg|"I gotz da' evil intentions!" Image:For the ed by the ed 023 0001.jpg|He won't last 2 seconds against Obama! Image:Ed,_Edd,_n'_Eddy_-_111_-_Look_into_my_eds_022_0001.jpg|Oh, no! Eddy-Dini the bad guy! Image:El_Mongo_Stink_Bomb.jpg|Eddy building the El Mongo Stink Bomb. Image:Old_man_Eddy.jpg|Eddy walking with the cane. Image:Panda_Eddy.jpg|Panda He must have a lot of dignity to wear that. Image:Sorry_wrong_ed_010_0001.jpg|Hmmm... Trendy. Image:Ray_of_Riches.jpg|Whoa. Image:Dear ed 049 0001.jpg|"If you can't beat 'em, Show off." Image:Cry ed 042 0001.jpg|"Take me to the kids Ed" Image:A Twist of Ed 0002.jpg|Sleepy Eddy Image:Smile For the Ed 0001.jpg|Eddy's messed up school photo Image:Eddy in edd's clothes.jpg|Eddy Dressed up as Edd. Image:Your Ed Here 0001.jpg|"Hey Eddy, check out the nerd!" Image:Eddy_in_his_bed.jpg|Eddy trying to get some sleep. Image:Eddy's_small_head.jpg|"What Happened To My Head!!!!???" References Category:Characters